Nicktoons Unite: Wished Reality
by SOLmaster
Summary: NU story. Jimmy gets mad at his Nicktoon friends and wishes he never met them which results to them never teaming up to stop the Syndicate. Read and Review! Cowritten with Dannyfangirl
1. Chapter 1

_SOLmaster presents a new short Nicktoons called "Wished Reality" which was cowritten with Dannyfangirl_

Plot: After Jimmy gets in a fight with his Nicktoon friends, he finds a lava lamp and rubs it out of anger saying how he wishes he never met them. His wish suddenly comes true and is surprised to see Retroville destroyed with Calamitous ruling over it. Then Norm the genie explains that he granted Jimmy's wish that he never met the Nicktoons which results to them never teaming up and stopping the Syndicate. Norm then shows Jimmy the lives that his friends are now living. Crocker now rules Dimmsdale and Timmy hates Jimmy for not helping him, Vlad is now Danny's stepfather and has him constantly doing chores, and Plankton now has the secret formula with SpongeBob now working for him. Jimmy must now get his friends, who have no memory of him, together to fight against the Syndicate.

_Enjoy the first part…_

**Nicktoons Unite: Wished Reality**

Part 1

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" a fairy screamed at the top of his lungs.

Everyone in Fairy World panicked as Anti-Fairies scattered around and cause more bad luck.

Black cats walked everywhere causing pianos to fall, and anvils dropped from the sky with ladders everywhere.

Anti-Cosmo flew up. "At last! We finally escaped and taking our revenge as we conquer Fairy World, giving it bad luck as we speak!" he laughed.

"Then maybe we should make you silent for a change." Danny's voice called out.

"What's this?" Anti-Cosmo wondered as he turned around.

Suddenly, a glowing fist punched him hard, knocking Anti-Cosmo off. It was Danny Phantom. With a smirk, he charged his ecto-energy and started to hit the Anti-Fairies with his ghost rays.

Anti-Cosmo got up, in anger. "Get him!" he yelled, ordering his Anti-Fairies to attack the ghost kid.

Meanwhile, Jimmy was behind an ally watching Danny attack the Anti-Fairies. He turns to his Nicktoon comrades. "Okay, Danny's distracting the Anti-Fairies, so it's time to follow the plan."

"Ooh...this is gonna be so exciting." SpongeBob said eagerly.

"Will this plan even work?" Timmy asked.

"Of course it'll work," Jimmy assured, "You know the plan right? SpongeBob will use a Karate Twister and I'll use my Tornado Blaster to suck them in a vortex as Timmy will use the invention we last used against them to capture and trap the Anti-Fairies.

"That sounds simple enough." SpongeBob smiled.

"You don't think something will go wrong?" Timmy wondered.

"Of course not." Jimmy said confidently. "We've been doing this for quite a while now, and we've pretty much got the whole teamwork thing down."

Timmy and SpongeBob look at each other and shrug. "Now don't activate the invention till I give the signal."

Jimmy then peeked out of the ally, and took out his weapon. "Okay, SpongeBob, let's go."

SpongeBob nodded as he and Jimmy head to their places. SpongeBob then jumped in the air with his karate gloves.

"Karate Twister!" he shouted as he started spinning around and hitting the Anti-Fairies.

An Anti-Fairy screamed as SpongeBob was about to hit him, but then the sponge suddenly sneezed and hit the Anti-Fairy in another direction.

While Jimmy was preparing his weapon, he looked up to notice the Anti-Fairy that SpongeBob hit heading toward him.

Jimmy gasped. "SpongeBob! NO!!!" he yelled but the Anti-Fairy knocking him out.

Timmy heard what Jimmy said. "Now? Alright then." he replied as he turned on the invention.

The Hyper Cube shook as it turned on, and started sucking everything inside.

The Anti-Fairy that hit Jimmy was starting to get sucked into the Hyper Cube until he grabbed onto Jimmy's shirt and started pulling him with him.

Jimmy started to scream, and Danny turned around to see what was happening. He then quickly fired an ecto-ray at the Anti-Fairy, but then he quickly used Jimmy as a shield, and the ray knocked Jimmy away instead.

"Oops." Danny said sheepishly.

Jimmy then flew through a window in a building and hit a counter that caused a purple lava lamp to fall into his backpack.

Jimmy groaned and held his head as he stood up. Danny, Timmy, and SpongeBob quickly ran over to him.

"Dude, are you okay?" Timmy asked.

Jimmy continued holding his head as he got an angry look. "No!"

"Hey, chill man," Danny held his hands up.

"Yeah, even if we did kinda mess up and lost." SpongeBob said.

Jimmy just frowned in annoyance at what he said.

* * *

Later on in Retroville, Jimmy stormed out of a portal with the others following him.

"I said I was sorry." Timmy told Jimmy. "How was I supposed to know that wasn't the signal?"

"And I didn't mean to blast you like that." Danny also said.

"And I'm sorry that I made the Anti-Fairy hit you," SpongeBob said rubbing his head.

"Well, 'sorry' doesn't help." Jimmy said as he turned to them angrily. "This has been the third time in a row we've failed a mission. Precisely the third time we've failed."

"Come on, Jimster," Danny chuckled, "It wasn't that bad the first two times."

"Yeah," SpongeBob agreed. "We may have accidentally caused the barrel of combustible krabby patties to explode and let the bad guy escape with the money. But we can learn from all those failures."

"How?" Jimmy asked. "We've never had that many problems with teamwork when we met."

"Well, maybe that's because you four are usually on your own for adventures in your own worlds," Wanda mentioned as she and Cosmo appear.

"So, maybe you'd all be better off if you hadn't met." Cosmo joked as he laughed.

Danny, Timmy, and SpongeBob laughed as well. "Ha! Good one, Cosmo!" Timmy chuckled.

"Yeah," SpongeBob laughed. "We all love being together!"

"And it's great that we all know each other." Danny smiled.

But, Jimmy just crossed his arms. "Well, what's the point of knowing each other if we just mess everything up?"

"What do you mean?" Timmy snapped back. "We don't mess anything up. It's YOUR plans that cause everything."

"Yeah, well my plan to stop the Anti-Fairies would have worked if SpongeBob controlled his Karate Twister, you have better hearing, and Danny had better aim!"

"Well, we could easily fix everything if we just work together." Danny mentioned.

"Well, I can't work together with any of you if you keep messing everything up!" Jimmy shouted angrily

SpongeBob looked like he was about to cry. "But, Jimmy...we..."

"And you know what?!" Jimmy said as he stormed to his lab. "There are days when I think it'd be better if we all hadn't met!" then he slammed the door to his lab closed.

Danny and Timmy looked at one another. "Come on, Jim! You don't really mean it, right?" Timmy asked knocking on the door.

Jimmy growled and pulled a switch. Suddenly, the clubhouse was shut in a lockdown and covered with titanium armor.

SpongeBob sighed sadly. "I think he meant it."

Jimmy mumbled angrily as he took off his backpack and tossed it on the table in his lab, causing the lava lamp that fell in his backpack earlier to fall out.

"At least I can finally be alone in here." he then spotted the lava lamp on the table.

"Hey, what's this?" he wondered looking at the odd lava lamp. "I wonder where it came from. It's kinda dusty though" He kept staring at it until he started rubbing it.

Then there was a 'GONG' noise as purple smoke appeared everywhere. Jimmy coughed and looked up to gasp. In front of him was a spazzy looking genie, which he was in a shower. The genie was humming a tune while scrubbing his back until he opened his eyes and spotted Jimmy.

"Uh...hi?" the genius greets.

"Hey! Hey!" the genie snapped and covered himself with the curtains, "Can't a genie get some privacy around here?"

"A genie?" Jimmy questioned.

"That's right, kid." the genie said as he snapped his fingers, causing the shower to disappear and a blue top and sunglasses to appear on him. "And you must be my next nit-wit- uh, I mean master to rub my lamp."

"Yeah, uh huh," Jimmy said in disbelief. "And who are you supposed to be?"

"Me? I'm..." the genie snaps his fingers showing a spotlight and neon letters saying: 'NORM'. "...Norm the Genie, " he finished, "And congrats, you just won three wishes."

"Wishes?" Jimmy scoffed with a skeptical look. "I hate to break this to you, Norm, but genies are just a fabled tale that does not exist."

"Oh, being a smarty mouth are you?" Norm glared at him, "Wanna bet? Name one wish."

"What would I wanna wish for?" Jimmy snapped. "I'm already in a foul mood as it is, and it's highly illogical for any wishes to come true. I've even tried explaining that to Timmy Turner once in a while."

"Still being skeptical, I see. Lemme guess: 210 I.Q., right?" Norm said as he floated down in front of Jimmy. "Come on, there must be something you've always wanted."

Jimmy just brushed him off. "Norm, take your genie charade somewhere else. Right now, the only thing I'd wish for is that I wish I've never met Timmy Turner, Danny Phantom, and SpongeBob SquarePants."

"Fine. You got it," Norm smirked and snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, there was a cloud of purple smoke that was everywhere. Then when the smoke disappeared, Jimmy looked around his lab to see everything was still the same.

"What just happened?" Jimmy wondered.

"You got your wish," Norm explained, "You never met Timmy, Donny, and CheeseBob."

"What?" Jimmy asked surprised. "That's impossible! You couldn't have done that!"

"Of course I did! I'm a genie," Norm explained.

"Whatever, I was just about to go visit them anyway." Jimmy scoffed as he reached into his pocket, but noticed something missing. "Hey, where's my recaller?"

"Oh, you mean that little gadget that lets you communicate with your little dimensional friends?" Norm said using air-quotes. "Yeah, that's gone now."

"I know you must've stolen it somehow." Jimmy said, pointing an accusing finger at Norm. "Timmy, Danny, and SpongeBob are probably still outside the lab anyway."

"Then, why don't you check it out yourself."

"Alright, I will." Jimmy then stormed off.

"Don't say my warnings didn't get through that big head of yours!" Norm called after Jimmy as he laughed and disappeared.

Jimmy opened the door opened the door of his lab. "Timmy, Danny, SpongeBob, I-" but then he gasped at what he saw. Retroville now seemed somewhat destroyed and ruined. Jimmy turned next to him to see a sign posted into the ground. "'Obey Calamitous and the Syndicate'?" he read. "What's going on?"

"Remember why you met your three friends?" Norm asked as he appeared next to him.

"Yeah," Jimmy recalled, "Timmy and I saw what happened and I called him, Danny, and SpongeBob to help me stop the Syndicate of Evil."

"Right...and can your enormous brain figure out what would've happened if you hadn't done all that?"

Jimmy thought it over. "Well...I hadn't really thought about it. We defeated the Syndicate and saved our worlds, and that's all that mattered."

"Look harder, fudge head." Norm said as he turned Jimmy's head out. "Can't you see that your evil enemies now rule your world?"

"What?! But, that's impossible! Unless..." Jimmy then turned angrily at Norm. "You had something to do with this!"

"Hey, don't let your cranium pop open." Norm said defensively. "I just granted your wish."

"My wish?"

"You wished that you never met your friends, which means you guys never teamed up to stop the Syndicate," Norm reminded.

Jimmy's eyes widen in realization. "Oh no...But, if this is what happened to Retroville, then what happened to Timmy, Danny, and SpongeBob's worlds?"

"Wanna know?" Norm asked, "You have to wish for it first, since you never built your Recaller."

"Wish for it, huh?" Jimmy said as he slyly smiled. "Then, I wish I had my Neutronic Recaller that would allow me to travel to other worlds!"

"Well, what do you know? You actually are a lot smarter than you look." Norm said as he snapped his fingers and a recaller appears in Jimmy's hand.

"Perfect." Jimmy smiled with his recaller. "I think I better go check on Timmy first. After all, with Cosmo and Wanda with him, there's no way things could've turned disastrous for him."

"Whatever you say, Nerdtron." Norm smirked.

Jimmy then made a portal appear and quickly stepped through it.

* * *

Soon, Jimmy reappeared in Dimmsdale. He gasped to see the town in ruins, just like his world. He looks to see a sign. "'Crockersburg The Meanest Place Which Crocker rules. All Hail Crocker! Slave Population: 1 million.'" he read.

Then Norm appeared next to him. "Ain't it beautiful?"

"Things will be back to the way it's supposed to be in no time once I find Timmy." Jimmy told him.

"Yeah...I don't think that would be a smart idea." Norm mentioned. "And you would know."

"Why not?" Jimmy asked with a confused look. "What happened to Timmy?"

"Oh, nothing much." Norm said when Jimmy grabbed him by the collar.

"Where...is...TIMMY?!" Jimmy demanded to know.

"Well...and you're gonna love this..." Norm began to explain. "When Crockpot and his ban of equally evil villains came to take over your worlds, bad teeth kid came to you for help, and of course you turned him down."

"What?" Jimmy seemed shocked. "But, Timmy's my best friend! I've known him before Danny and SpongeBob. Why would I turn him down?"

"Oh, it must've been that 'I'm too smart to get involved with multi-dimensional heroes' or something like that." Norm answered. "Then after that, Turner tried to defeat the Syndicate by his own self, and I'm sure your large brain under that wild hair can figure out those results."

Jimmy had a shocked look, knowing the answer. But then he narrowed his eyes. "I gotta find Timmy and sort this whole thing out."

"You sure about that, fudge head?" Norm asked as he watched Jimmy walk off. "I've heard he has some little grudge against you for not helping him."

"Come on, I know Timmy's a forgivable guy. He can't hold a grudge," Jimmy chuckled, "Where is he anyway?"

"Probably running around town somewhere trying to take back his fairies." Norm replied as he pointed toward the town.

Jimmy looked at the town, and then started running toward it in hopes of finding Timmy.

* * *

Soon, he was walking around the empty town that was once Dimmsdale, searching for his friend. "Timmy!" he called. "Timmy, where are you?!"

But unknowing to him, someone was watching him from behind a building, and that person glared as he held a couple of gold stars in his hand.

"Timmy!" Jimmy kept calling until suddenly, a gold star was thrown at his sleeve and it nailed him to a wall. Then another star was thrown which nailed his other sleeve to the wall.

Jimmy tried to get out of the gold star's grip, flailing his legs and arms, but failed. "What are you doing here?" a voice asked.

"Huh?" Jimmy wondered as he looked around. "Who's out there?"

Then, someone stepped out of the shadows while wearing a white-hooded cloak, and then he took off his hood revealing it to be Timmy Turner.

"Timmy!" Jimmy smiled. "Thank goodness I've found you!"

"Why do you care?!" Timmy angrily yelled as he walked over to him. "After what you've done, why are you here?!"

"I'm here cuz I wanted to find you," Jimmy told, "I need your help."

"YOU need MY help?" Timmy questioned angrily. "After you didn't help me before, you expect me to help you?"

"But, Timmy, you don't understand what's going on."

"Of course I do!" Timmy yelled as he pointed at star a Jimmy. "You never helped me stop the Syndicate and now my world is destroyed and I lost Cosmo and Wanda to Crocker!"

"You're right, Timmy," Jimmy said, "But, I wanna help you now. We're best friends, remember?"

"Are you nuts?!" Timmy yelled, "We were NEVER friends!"

"Oh yeah? If we were never friends, then how would I know you've worn pink bunny slippers since you were eight?"

Timmy froze. "And...How would I know that you're afraid of clowns, oranges, bare feet, and Vicky," Jimmy added, "And how would I know that you used have an imaginary friend during therapy?"

Timmy turned to Jimmy again and asked, "How do you know I used to have an imaginary friend during therapy? How do you know all that other stuff?"

"Cuz you told me. We've KNOWN each other for a while and we're supposed to be best friends," Jimmy told.

Timmy didn't believe yet. "What's the name of my gerbil that ran away while I was at summer camp?

"Eddy." Jimmy immediately answered.

"What's my middle name?"

"Tiberius."

"Who's my favorite comic book hero?"

"The Crimson Chin."

"Who's my favorite singer?"

"Chip Skylark."

"What food that my mom makes do I hate the most?"

"Cabbage Casserole."

"What's my dad's lifelong dream that I would tell a best friend, but KILL him if he tells anyone?"

Jimmy paused and then answered. "Your dad wants to become Nog Man for Christmas, who's a superhero of eggnog, which he never tells his wife and wants to destroy his archenemy, Dinkleburg, with his powers of nog and his sidekick, Nog Dog."

Timmy was about to say something until he froze in shock.

"See?" Jimmy said as he smiled. "I told you we're best friends." then he got a sad look. "And it was all until I made that stupid wish."

"What wish?" Timmy asked.

"I got mad at you, Danny, and SpongeBob, and then I wished that I never met you all. Then some-"

"I don't know anyone named Danny or SpongeBob!" Timmy interrupted.

"That's because of my wish that we never met them," Jimmy told and gasped, "Pukin' Pluto! Norm! Where are you?"

**GONG!**

Then, Norm reappeared. "You called?" he asked.

"Hey!" Timmy snapped at the genie, "What's HE doing here?"

"He granted my wish." Jimmy answered, and then turned to the genie. "Norm, where are Danny and SpongeBob?"

"Just having miserable fates like bucktoothed and you, fudgy," Norm replied.

"We have to go to Amity Park and Bikini Bottom to find them." Jimmy said.

"What?!" Timmy yelled as he grabbed Jimmy by his collar, pulling him off the wall. "You think after what you did, I'd help you?!"

"You have to trust me on this, Timmy." Jimmy told him. "I know I caused all this, but I wanna fix it." Timmy paused and does a thinking pose. "So, do you wanna just kick my butt or help me fix this?" Jimmy asked lending a hand.

"Hmm..." Timmy replied. "I do wanna kick your butt. But, I'll help you this one time. But remember...I DO hold grudges."

Jimmy smiled and Timmy shook his hand. Suddenly, Timmy flipped Jimmy, pounding him to the ground. "Hey! What was that for?" he asked angrily.

"For getting us into this mess."

Jimmy weakly smiled and took out his recaller. "We better head to Amity Park next. We can find Danny there."

"This Danny guy better be helpful." Timmy said with his arms crossed.

"Oh, don't worry. He's amazing." Jimmy said confidently as he grabbed Timmy's hand and pulled him toward the portal.

"We'll see just how amazing you think he is now." Norm said as he smirked and disappeared.

Jimmy stared back at Norm and turns to Timmy. "You know that genie?"

"Well DUH!!!" Timmy snapped, "He's one of my archenemies, who likes scheming and tricking people. But, I thought Jorgen took him away when Norm quit as a fairy, trying to take his revenge on me."

"Well, we were in Fairy World last before I made that wish." Jimmy mentioned. "That must be how I found his lamp in my backpack.

Then he and Timmy jump through the portal to head to Amity Park next.

* * *

Then, a portal opens up and Jimmy and Timmy step out of it. Timmy noticed Jimmy still holding his hand, and he glared as he pulled his hand away.

Timmy looked around. "Is this the right place?"

Jimmy looks around to see the town in shambles with statues of Vlad Plasmius everywhere. "Unfortunately...yes, but far worse," he spoke.

Norm reappeared again. "That's right. Amity Park is-"

"Let me guess," Jimmy asked dully, "Plasmius is still mayor and took over Amity Park and the world, and he lets ghost villains run the place."

Suddenly, two spooky-looking ghosts fly right past them as Norm replied, "Correct, I guess you get an 'A' like I assume you always do. But, you don't get full credit since you've failed to mention the fate of your adolescent ghost friend."

"Who?" Timmy asked with a confused look.

Jimmy's eyes widen in realization. "Oh no, Danny! What happened to him?"

"I suggest you go over to Fenton Works and find out for yourselves. Or should I say, Master's Mansion." Norm said as he laughed. "But, seriously, the mayor's new stepson is probably there waiting for you."

"New stepson?" Timmy and Jimmy wondered.

* * *

Soon, Jimmy and Timmy reached a large mansion. "This is where Fenton Works used to be." Jimmy pointed out. "But, I wonder if Danny's really inside."

"Let's find out ourselves," Timmy suggests and rings the doorbell.

"Timmy, what do you think you're doing?" Jimmy demanded to know.

"I wanna see this Vlad Plasmius and what he's done with Danny," Timmy said.

"But Vlad's our archenemy! He could try to destroy us!"

"But didn't you wish that we didn't meet, which we didn't meet Vlad as well?"

"Well...yeah, but-" Jimmy was about to say until the door started to open.

Then, they turn to see Danny Fenton standing there, wearing an apron with flower designs, a pink bandanna on his head, and holding a mop and bucket.

"What do you kids want?" Danny asked.

"Danny?" Jimmy asked and covers his mouth, trying to hold back his laughter for Danny looked ridiculous in the maid-like outfit.

But Timmy just laughed out loud. "Ha! That's the tough ghost superhero you told me about?!"

Danny grunted and threw his arms up in frustration. "Why do people always do that?!"

Then he walked back inside as Jimmy and Timmy followed him.

"Danny, I know you don't remember me, but I'm Jimmy Neutron." Jimmy introduced. "And this is my friend, Timmy Turner."

"Why should I care? I don't even have time to talk to any of you." Danny just replied. "Now excuse me cuz I have a million other things to do."

Timmy and Jimmy watch as Danny starts to mop the floor. Then Jimmy wondered, "Danny, what are you doing here? And where's Vlad and his step-son?"

"Don't worry. It's been like this ever since Vlad took over." Danny answered sadly as he worked. "He flew off somewhere to do his duties with some other people he works with. As for his stepson, well...you're talking to him now."

"Really? Where?" Timmy asked looking at the back of Danny, "There's no one but you here."

Then Jimmy gasped. "Danny?! You're...Vlad's step-son?!"

"Yup..." Danny hesitantly answered. "That's right."

Jimmy was shocked. "You can't be Vlad's step-son! You're Jack Fenton's son!"

"Wrong again, fudge brain!" Norm said appearing as a bug buzzing next to Jimmy.

"Well, I'm not anymore!" Danny snapped. "Vlad just came in with three other creeps, and when I tried to stop them, I wasn't able to!"

"And then Vlad went to your house and took your mom away and Jack was-" Jimmy gulped realizing what happened to the ghost boy and his father. Danny bowed his head sadly.

"Wow, dude..." Timmy said sadly. "That sounds really harsh."

"I know." Danny said as he turned around and continued mopping.

Jimmy mutters to Timmy. "Great, now I've made Danny lose his father and get a crazed fruit-loop for a step-dad."

"Wait." Timmy whispered back. "If what you said is true, then I know what to do." then he went over to Danny. "You know if you're really a superhero, why don't you just go and kick Vlad's butt?"

"I can't do that. I'm under lockdown." Danny said as he lifted up his apron, and Jimmy and Timmy gasp to see a Specter Deflector locked to Danny's waist. "Vlad's using this against me so I can't go ghost to stop him or any of my archenemies," he explained.

Jimmy got a guilty look at what he saw. "Danny, I'm really sorry about all this."

"Sorry for what? You didn't do anything."

"Well...you see...I kinda..."

Then Timmy suddenly said, "He keeps saying we all used to be friends until he wished that he never met us and that's why we're all miserable."

"What?!" Danny asked in shock as he turned to them.

"It wasn't my fault!" Jimmy yelled, "I was just upset cuz you guys messed up on some of my plans. It was that Norm guy who granted it."

"That's crazy!" Danny shouted in disbelief. "You expect me to believe that it was your fault that my archenemy totally ruined my life?!"

"It WAS his fault." Timmy told him. "I can help you kick his butt if you want."

"Wait guys!" Jimmy said, holding his hands up. "I know a way we can fix this. All we have to do is find SpongeBob."

"Who's SpongeBob?" Danny wondered.

"A sea sponge." Jimmy answered. "He's part of our team and your best friend."

"My best friend's a sea sponge?"

"Exactly. All you have to do is come with us."

Danny just rolled his eyes in disbelief. "Forget it. I refuse to believe I'm part of your team, and if a sea sponge is really my best friend, tell him to help me clean the big mess that's left in the kitchen." he then picked up the bucket and mop, and started to walk away.

Jimmy then whispers to Timmy. "We got to find a way to make Danny come with us."

"But, how are we supposed to do that?" Timmy whispered back.

Jimmy thought it over. "We'll just have to remind Danny of who he really is."

He grabbed Timmy and dragged him over to Danny, who was dusting a shelf with a feather duster.

"Look, Danny, we know who you are," Jimmy pointed, "We know you're really Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom!"

Danny scoffs. "People already know I'm Danny Phantom."

"But, we've known that before anyone." Jimmy pointed out.

"Oh really? I bet you don't know how I got my powers in the first place."

Jimmy crossed his arms and answered, "You went into your parents' lab, and you turned on the portal causing it to rearrange your molecules thus giving you the abilities of a ghost."

Danny's eyes widen in shock. "I never told that to anyone else. How do you know that? I don't even know you!"

"Cuz, I'm your best friend. I know everything about you and everything about Timmy Turner," Jimmy told.

"Why do I have a pink hat?" Timmy then asks.

"Cuz your parents thought you would be a girl so they gave you baby girl stuff." the genius immediately responds.

"Drat!" Timmy clutches his hands, "You DO know me."

"So what?" Danny scoffed. "Knowing one thing about me doesn't prove anything. Besides, with the Specter Deflector on me I can't even go ghost."

"True, but Vlad has the key to the Deflector right?" Jimmy asked with a sly smile, "I bet if we find him, we could take the key and take the Specter Deflector off."

Then, they hear a noise and turn to see a door knob turning. "Oh no," Danny gasped. "You two gotta hide."

"Hide?" Timmy asked.

"From who?" Jimmy wondered but Danny pushes the two into the hallway to find a place to hide.

"Quick! Hide in the closet!" Danny yelled opening the closet. He quickly throws the two boys inside and closes the door.

Then the door opens, and Vlad Plasmius, Professor Calamitous, and Mr. Crocker come in. Vlad spots Danny locking the closet. "Daniel, what are you doing there? You should be working on more chores!"

Uh...I was just..." Danny smiled nervously as he took a feather duster out of his pocket and dusted the door. "Rearranging the closet."

Inside the closet, Jimmy takes a peep through the lock slot in the door to see what was going on. He sees Calamitous now has a large robotic suit and Crocker now has a large magical suit with Timmy's fairies in his crystal ball staff.

Timmy pushes Jimmy out of the way and takes a peek. "He still has Cosmo and Wanda. I'm gonna take him down now."

But, Jimmy grabs Timmy and pulls him back. "You can't do that. You'll blow our cover."

Thumping was heard outside the door from Jimmy and Timmy fighting which made the villains suspicious.

Danny just kicked the door to quiet them down. "Mice." he lied to the villains.

Crocker started to think. "Hmm...I've noticed that Turner hasn't been in Dimmsdale for a while."

"Perhaps your arch rival has given up, knowing that us villains are winning," Calamitous guessed.

"Well, my step-son has given up already," Vlad laughed patting Danny on the head. "I've finally ruled over Amity Park and have Maddie as my own."

Danny growled angrily at Vlad as Calamitous said, "But, I've also noticed that my scientific slave Neutron has disappeared as well."

"We should warn Plankton to keep an eye on his employee." Vlad suggested.

"Wait...I'm his slave?" Jimmy whispered in shock, hearing their conversation when he felt the thump from the door, making the boy fall.

"Alright, let's go on over to Plankton's world." Calamitous told Vlad and Crocker.

Vlad and Crocker nodded. Crocker laughs and zaps out a portal, which sucks the energy of Cosmo and Wanda, hurting them.

Jimmy peeked through the lock slot and noticed the key to the Specter Deflector on Vlad's belt when he turned to Danny. "Make sure to have all your duties finished by the time I return or the consequences will be bitter."

Calamitous, Crocker, and Vlad jump into the portal as Danny watches in awe. Then Jimmy and Timmy come out of the closet.

"Those are the guys that helped Vlad take over." Danny told them.

"That's my archenemy, Professor Calamitous," Jimmy realized, "And Timmy's archenemy, Mr. Crocker."

"Wow, I can't believe our archenemies teamed up and took over." Danny said in awe.

"See? What did I tell ya?"

"And I guess that Plankton is this SpongeBob's archenemy right?" Timmy asks.

"Correct." Jimmy nodded. "Which means we have to go to Bikini Bottom to find him."

"But how?" Danny asked. "I can't go ghost remember?"

"Oh, I think you can." Jimmy smiled as he held out the key.

Danny gasped in surprise but then smiled. "How did you get the key?"

Jimmy answered, "I just used my watch to magnetize the key while he wasn't looking."

"Whoa. What was your name again?"

"Neutron. James Neutron," Jimmy spoke proudly.

"I thought you're name was Jimmy," Timmy corrects.

"Well..." Danny said as he threw down the feather duster. "If you can get this thing off me, I'll be glad to go with you."

"As long as you lose the maid outfit," Jimmy nodded as Timmy laughs.

Danny frowned in annoyance as he lifted his apron up and Jimmy used the key to unlock the Specter Deflector. The key unlocks the Deflector as it powers down, falling off Danny's waist.

Danny grinned as he threw off his apron. "Now...I'm Going Ghost!"

Two rings of light formed around his waist and he transformed into his hero form: Danny Phantom. Jimmy and Timmy watch in awe. "Whoa...that was just AWESOME!!!" Timmy cheered.

"Yeah, that was cool when I first saw it," Jimmy chuckled and activates his Recaller to create another portal. "Come on! We got to get to Bikini Bottom before the Syndicate does!"

"I just hope this SpongeBob guy is tough and strong." Danny said as he followed Jimmy and Timmy through the portal.

_Two down…and one to go. It looks like with the Nicktoons not meeting to stop the Syndicate, things have turned awful for them. What will happen when they find SpongeBob and find out his fate? Read and review and Part 2 will be up soon._


	2. Chapter 2

_Now here's part 2 of Nicktoons Unite: Wished Reality. Last time, Norm the Genie granted Jimmy's wish that he never met the Nicktoons, and now the Syndicate rule the world. Find out if Jimmy can bring his friends back together in the second and final part.._

Part 2

Soon, the three Nicktoons arrived in Bikini Bottom which was gray and dark, almost horrible as their worlds. "Okay, we're in the world of Bikini Bottom, home of where SpongeBob is," Jimmy told, "My guess is that SpongeBob might be working in the-" he turns and gasped. Danny and Timmy were choking, their faces turning blue. Jimmy then smacked his head, remembering they're underwater.

"Pukin' Pluto, I almost forgot!" Jimmy gasped as he reached into his pocket and held out pieces of gum. "You have to chew these to breathe in this environment."

The genius puts the Neutronic Air Gum in Danny and Timmy's mouths and puts one in his mouth, making them able to breathe.

Timmy looked around. "Are we...underwater?"

"That's right," Jimmy nodded, "This is an oceanic world where fish and sea creatures live like humans."

"If this is Bikini Bottom, why does that sign say 'Planktopolis'?" Danny asked as he pointed at a sign next to them.

Jimmy stared at it and realized, "Plankton rules here now." then he looked at the ground and noticed a flyer. "'Eat at the Chum Bucket. Now with krabby patties.'" he read.

"What the heck are krabby patties?" Timmy wondered when Jimmy gasped.

"Leaping Leptons! SpongeBob must be working for Plankton now!"

"Good guess, fudge brain," a familiar voice to him says. Then they all turn to see Norm appear next to them.

"You never mentioned you had a genie with you?" Danny said impressed.

"He's NOT my genie!" Jimmy hissed, "He's the idiot who got me into this mess."

"But, you said you were the one who actually caused this." Timmy pointed out.

"Yeah, but he granted my wish," Jimmy snapped, "I was just upset...that you guys messed up on my plans." He sighs, very upset, "I guess I was being too hard on you guys."

"Don't beat yourself up just yet, brainzilla." Norm said. "Now that you got your ex-best friend and Dannerella with you, now you just have to find What's-His-Name with the square pants."

Jimmy glared at Norm. "Well, I know for certain where to find SpongeBob, and I'll make sure he knows who we are!"

* * *

Later on, Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny met up at the Chum Bucket restaurant seeing Squidward, again as a cashier while wearing a Chum Bucket helmet. "Welcome to the Chum Bucket. Now may I take your order?" he asked.

"You work here now?" Jimmy asked surprised.

"He doesn't look like a sponge." Danny said as he raised an eyebrow.

"That's not SpongeBob, Danny," Jimmy corrected.

"Why would I be the yellow goofball?" Squidward snapped, "He's just-"

Suddenly, the backdoor opens to reveal SpongeBob holding a platter of Krabby Patties and also wearing the Chum Bucket helmet. "Order up!" he called in a cheerful kind of way.

"He's just here..." Squidward groaned.

They watch SpongeBob deliver the plate of krabby patties to table, and then walk back into the kitchen.

Jimmy smiled a bit. "Well, SpongeBob seems just as happy...as always."

"That's just creepy," Timmy said weirded out.

"Well, I guess it just proves not all of us are living miserable lives." Danny said.

"You really think CheeseHead is living happier than you?" Norm asked them until he pointed to a door. "Why don't you go check in the kitchen?"

Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny look at each other. Danny touches a wall and makes it invisible for the three to see SpongeBob in the kitchen. They saw SpongeBob in a dark dirty kitchen and was in front of a grill with a not-so-happy smile as he hummed a tune. Suddenly, he starts sobbing uncontrollably and places his face on the grill, crying as steam came out.

Danny took his hand away and looked shocked. "Wow, poor guy."

"He IS miserable as us," Timmy noticed.

"Let's go inside and talk to him." Jimmy suggested as he opened the door.

The three go in the door to see SpongeBob sobbing more. "Uh...SpongeBob?" Jimmy asked poking him.

"AAGGGHHH!!!" SpongeBob got up in cry, "Plankton, I'm sorry for burning the patty! Please don't take my brain out!"

"SpongeBob, don't worry." Jimmy told as he smiled. "It's just us."

"Oh, it's you guys," SpongeBob sighed in relief. Then he asked, "Wait, who are you guys?"

"I'm Jimmy Neutron," Jimmy pointed out, "I'm the boy who accidentally wished all of this misery into our worlds."

"I'm Timmy Turner," Timmy introduced as he glared at Jimmy. "I'm the one who hates the boy who wished all this misery into our worlds!"

"I'm Danny Phantom," Danny introduced. "And...I hear you're supposed to be my best friend or something."

"You?" SpongeBob asked, "Of course not! My best friend is Patrick Star."

"Well, Danny is supposed to be your other best friend," Jimmy explained, "We're supposed to be a team and stop the Syndicate from making this happen!"

"Really?" SpongeBob asked confused. "Well, why didn't we?"

Timmy pointed at Jimmy, "Because Neutron didn't want to!"

"Look, I was mad at you guys," Jimmy said sadly, "Kick my butt, fire me with ectoplasm, slap me with a spatula. I'm already full of guilt." He sits down and bows his head. "It's my fault. I didn't want all of this to happen."

"You're darn right you didn't!" Timmy glared, and then turned to Danny and SpongeBob. "So...you guys wanna kick his butt now?"

Danny glares at him.

Jimmy held his head. "Thanks to me, everyone is miserable as ever."

"Not at all, Neutron," a voice said.

Jimmy froze and gasped when there was a loud crash. "Well, well, well." Plankton said as he came in. "Who is interrupting my fry cook's work?"

"Plankton!" Jimmy and SpongeBob yelled when Danny and Timmy gasped more.

Right behind Plankton was Calamitous, Crocker, and Vlad.

"So, this is where you all were!" Crocker shouted.

"I'm ashamed, Daniel," Vlad lowered his head, "Betraying your own father and joining these fools. You think you could have stopped us?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind trying!" Danny shouted. "And by the way...you aren't my father!"

"Now that the gang is all settled...Nicktoons UNITE!!" Jimmy called out. The three did nothing. "Nicktoons UNITE!" he yelled out more. Still, no response as they just blinked.

Jimmy smacked his head. "That's your cue! It means we fight the Syndicate!"

"It does?" SpongeBob wondered.

"That's a lame battle cry." Timmy said as he rolled his eyes.

"Ugh!" Jimmy growled in annoyance as he threw his arms in the air. "I can't take it anymore!"

"Syndicate attack!" Calamitous yelled out. Vlad charged his ecto rays and shot beams at the four. Quickly, Danny creates a shield to protect them.

"Ooh," SpongeBob said in awe. "You have some very impressive friends, uh...Johnny, was it?" but then he turned to notice Jimmy was gone.

"Maybe the ghost disintegrated Jimmy out of existence!" Timmy smiled.

Danny glared at him in disbelief. "Where is he?"

* * *

Outside, Jimmy had run out of the Chum Bucket, and he sighed in defeat as he leaned down against the wall.

Then, Norm appeared. "Why the long face?" he asked, "And what up with the large head?"

"It's over..." Jimmy groaned, "It's all over. We're done for."

"Why? Is it because you caused the end for all your worlds and your team, and now even when you try to bring them back together you can't cooperate with them?"

"Timmy hates me now and SpongeBob has no clue who I am," Jimmy said, "I have a plan to stop the Syndicate, but what if they mess up again like last time?"

"So? Don't you mess up with your wacky inventions?" Norm mentions.

Jimmy's eyes widen a bit. "Yeah?"

"So...doesn't everyone make mistakes?"

"I guess I never thought about that." Jimmy realized. "I also never thought about how much Timmy, Danny, and SpongeBob need me…and how much I need them."

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" the two hear a scream from Timmy.

"And now they need me more than ever," Jimmy said seriously and runs back to the Chum Bucket.

* * *

Timmy slid on the ground looking injured as Crocker walks up and points his staff at him.

"Now I'm going to give you a permanent 'F'!" Crocker shouted as he laughed.

Timmy closes his eyes for his fate. "Timmy, no!" his fairies screamed. Crocker blasts a giant 'F' at him until something steps in the way and blocks the attack

Timmy opens his eyes to see Jimmy standing in front of him with a shield made by his watch.

"Neutron?" Timmy wondered feeling surprised.

"Thought I would let you down, huh Turner?" Jimmy smiled.

"Actually, yes." Timmy glared as Jimmy carries him out of the way of Crocker's attack.

They went over to find Danny and SpongeBob, but they gasp to see the two caught in Vlad and Calamitous's attack.

"Magnetize!" Jimmy yelled out making Calamitous's robot suit magnetize to the grill. His suit magnetizes to the grill plus hitting Vlad.

Danny and SpongeBob run over to Jimmy and Timmy. "You're back!" Danny smiled at Jimmy.

"Oh, Jamie! I'm so happy you came!" SpongeBob smiled hugging Jimmy.

"It's Jimmy," Jimmy sighed, "If you want to kick the Syndicate's butt other than mine, I have a plan."

Plankton, Crocker, Calamitous, and Vlad were about to corner the Nicktoons as they group up for Jimmy's plan.

"You four actually think you stand a chance against us?" Vlad asked them.

"What's the plan, Juni?" SpongeBob asked.

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Okay, we find a way for Vlad to hit us with a beam. Danny creates a shield as SpongeBob and Timmy jump up. With them distracted, SpongeBob karate twisters at Calamitous, Timmy and I grab the staff from Crocker, and when we jump, Danny zaps the Syndicate."

"Sounds like some plan." Danny said.

"We'll see if it works." Timmy said with a frown.

"Guys, if we fail...it doesn't matter," Jimmy assured, "As long as we're friends, we're an unstoppable team. Now let's go, Nicktoons!"

"Back for more, Neutron?" Calamitous asked.

"That's right," Jimmy growled, "So bring it on, you fruit loops!"

"If you insist." Vlad smirked as he fired an ecto-beam at them.

Danny quickly creates a shield. "Now!" Jimmy commanded.

SpongeBob jumps up in the air with his karate gloves. "How about a spin?" he asked and spins around in a tornado and hits Calamitous.

"Let's go!" Jimmy shouted as he grabs Timmy's hand and they run off toward Crocker.

Crocker was distracted to see SpongeBob attacking Calamitous when Jimmy and Timmy reach for his staff. They both grab the staff, and pull it out of Crocker's hand. "Hey!" he shouted. "Those are my fairies!"

"Not anymore!" Jimmy yelled and smashes the crystal ball containing Cosmo and Wanda.

A large magical swirl came out and Cosmo and Wanda were now free.

"Cosmo! Wanda!" Timmy smiled.

"Timmy!" the fairies exclaimed as they hug each other in happiness.

"My fairies!" Crocker yelled. "You will pay for that!"

"Oh really?" Timmy said angrily. Cosmo and Wanda raise their wands and electrocute Crocker.

Danny flew in front of Vlad and raised his glowing green fist at him. "This is for making me scrub the toilet." he fired an ecto-beam at him, knocking him back.

Plankton tries to run but is bumped by a large black shoe. It was SpongeBob. "This is for stealing the Krabby Patty formula and making me your slave!" he yelled and squished on Plankton.

The four Nicktoons smile at each other and high-five. "We did it!" Timmy cheered, "Great plan, Neutron!"

"It was?" Jimmy wondered until he smiled. "It was, wasn't it? My plan actually worked!"

"You bet! We just beat the Syndicate!" Danny smiled.

"Yeah, great job, Jenny!" SpongeBob agreed.

"It's Jimmy," Jimmy corrected.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but..." Timmy said as he grunted trying to make the words come out. "Thanks...Jimmy."

Jimmy smiled. "No problem...friend." He and Timmy shake hands as they turn to one last villain...Calamitous. "Okay. Cards are down, Calamitous. You're out of minions."

"Oh, am I?" Calamitous smirked and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, there was a loud rumble.

"What's happening?" Danny wondered.

Suddenly, there was another crash and out came Doomsday Troopers. They quickly grabbed Danny, SpongeBob, and Timmy as another grabs Jimmy by the neck. "Okay...didn't see that coming..." Timmy noticed.

Calamitous laughed. "You might think you're an unstoppable team, but I still have everything Neutron built before he went against me."

"Oh great, when you guys won, I had to build those robots?" Jimmy asked.

"Of course." Calamitous answered as he pointed at the three Nicktoons. "They're not the only ones who had miserable lives when we took over."

"Jodie! Do something!" SpongeBob screamed. The Syndicate got up and laughed as they see the Nicktoons trying to escape, but the Troops were too strong.

"Too powerful...can't break free..." Jimmy yelled and then sighed, "I can't believe this. After all this, we're gonna lose."

"Well, these are your robots." Calamitous smirked, "Troops, crush the lives outta them." The four almost choked as the Troops were about to crush their lungs. "Any last words, Neutron?" he asked.

"Yes...I'm sorry!" Jimmy yelled.

"It's not your fault, Jim-" Timmy tried to say.

"No! It's all my fault!" Jimmy interrupted, "Just because I made that stupid wish! I want my life back! I want everything the way it's supposed to be!" He turns to his friends, "Timmy, I'm sorry that I let you down when you came for help. I'm sorry, Danny, that you don't have your real dad. SpongeBob, I'm sorry that you have a lousy job."

"Look, Neutron," Calamitous said, "Those aren't really last-"

"Can it, Baldy!" Jimmy snapped at him, "I want you to have things unfinished and be back in jail." He turns to Crocker. "And I want you back as a fairy-obsessed schoolteacher!" He turns to Vlad. "And I want you back as an old dateless man who needs a cat! I want everything back to normal! I wish I never made that wish that I never met Timmy, SpongeBob, and Danny!"

When Jimmy and the others were nearly finished, Norm suddenly appeared as he watched from afar. "Too bad. He should've wished for a smaller head." the he snapped his fingers.

**GONG!**

Soon, everything starts to change around the worlds of the Nicktoons. With a GONG, Planktopolis was back to Bikini Bottom. Amity Park was back with no ghosts anywhere. Crockerburg was back to Dimmsdale again. And finally, Retroville wasn't in ruins.

Jimmy grunted like he was still being strangled until he opened his eyes and noticed he was now in his lab.

"Huh?" he wondered and looked around. He noticed his lab looked completely normal.

"Timmy? Danny? SpongeBob?" Jimmy called, but there was no answer. "What happened?"

Suddenly, there was a sound of three clanks, almost like a knock. "Jimmy? Hello?" a voice called out.

"Please come out!" another voice called out.

Jimmy recognized those. "Timmy? SpongeBob?" He remembered that he put his lab on lockdown, so he quickly pulls up the lever, unsealing the lab. The door opens to show Timmy, SpongeBob, and Danny. Jimmy gasped in shock.

"Hey, Jimmy. I was wondering if you have my-" Timmy was about to say when Jimmy suddenly hugged him.

Timmy nearly chocked from the tightness of Jimmy's hug. "Jimmy? What's..."

"Timmy! You're back!" Jimmy smiled hugging his friend tightly. He looks up to see the other two. He quickly hugs Danny and SpongeBob. "Danny! SpongeBob! You're back too!"

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked confused. "You only stormed off into your lab about two minutes ago."

Jimmy just smiled and looked around. "Everything's safe, that means Dimmsdale, Amity Park, and Bikini Bottom are fine also!"

"Of course it's fine, Jimmy," SpongeBob said, "At least Jorgen managed to put the Anti-Fairies back in prison."

"SpongeBob! You remembered my name!"

"Well, of course I did. I can never forget that."

"Timmy!" Jimmy said as he turned to him. "Do you still hate me?"

"Well, you may be brainy and too show-offy," Timmy admitted rubbing his head, "But I'd never hate you."

"And Danny! Who's your dad?" Jimmy asked Danny.

"You know my dad, Jimmy." Danny answered as he raised a brow. "He's Jack Fenton."

Jimmy smiled. "That means everything's back to normal!"

"What's normal?" SpongeBob wondered.

"What's wrong with you, Jimbo?" Timmy asked, "You're creeping us out."

"Yeah, and I thought you were mad at us." Danny mentioned.

"How can I be mad at you guys?" Jimmy smiled. "You all are my friends."

"But we failed you and almost caused the Anti-Fairies to cause more havoc," SpongeBob recalled.

"You did say you think it would be better if we hadn't met." Timmy added.

"Are you nuts? If we haven't met, our worlds would be in a pool of misery by now," Jimmy smiled holding his hands on him, Danny, and SpongeBob. "Besides, I couldn't have wished it any other way."

"Oh, I'm glad I met you too, Jimmy!" SpongeBob smiled.

"I agree." Danny said until his eyes widen. "After what you said, I can't imagine what it would be like for us if we hadn't met."

"Yeah," Timmy chuckled, "By the way, what would have happened if we haven't met?"

"Oh...probably nothing much." Jimmy answered. "I'm just glad we did meet after all."

"Gee, for the last two minutes, you must have had some life lesson huh?" Danny guessed.

"I guess you can say that." Jimmy smiled as he walked away and went inside his lab. Then he secretly took the lava lamp out of his backpack. "I can't believe I'm saying this...but thanks, Norm."

"Hey, no problem." Norm winked back in the lamp, "But you do know that you wasted your three wishes right? You could have wished for a smaller head."

Jimmy frowned as he said, "Just...make sure you never do anything like that again."

"Whatever, fudgeball," Norm groaned, "So, I just saved your life. So how about you set me free of this lamp? Huh, kid?"

"I don't think so." Jimmy replied as he tossed the lamp away.

The lamp was thrown out of the lab and on the grass when Cosmo and Wanda poof back to see the lamp. "Hey look! It's Norm! Hi Norm!" Cosmo greeted.

"Oh great," Norm said as he frowned. "Why couldn't he have wished for some smarter friends?"

"Well, I'll have you know that Jorgen was on the search for you," Wanda said holding the lamp, "Come on, Cosmo. We better return this to back to Fairly World before he causes more damage in Jimmy's world."

"Who's Jimmy?" Cosmo asked as Wanda sighs and they POOF and disappear in a cloud of dust.

"Hey, Jimmy. We were thinking..." Danny said when Jimmy walked back to them. "Since you're concerned about our teamwork, we could head over to my place and we could practice a little."

"Oh, no thanks. I've had enough battles and adventures for one day," Jimmy said and yawned, "I think I'll just take a rest at the lab." He walks away with a wave and leaves the three for a while, "See ya, Timmy, SpongeBob, Dannerella."

"Whoa. Maybe he did have some long life lesson," Timmy noticed.

"Especially when he's worn out like that," SpongeBob nodded in agreement.

"Did he just call me 'Dannerella'?" Danny wondered, raising an eyebrow.

**The End**

_Hooray! It's done and it looks like everything is back to normal and everyone's happy. I hope you enjoyed the story and review what you think._


End file.
